


Ein Neues Leben

by Scanrp



Series: Eine Zweite Chance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wurde zum Meister von Tod kurz vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts. Er ergab sich im Verbotenen Wald und wurde von Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch getroffenen. Tod intervenierte und bot drei Möglichkeiten an. Harry wählte die Reinkarnation, um neu zu starten, dieses Mal mit einer liebevollen Familie. Mehrere Monate später wurde Raidon Sawada, Zwilling von Tsunayoshi Sawada, geboren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen, das ist eine Übersetzung von dem ersten Teil "A New Life" von meiner Reihe "A Second Chance". Da ich normalerweise alles in englisch lese, kann es vorkommen das bestimmte Begriffe nicht richtig sind. Bitte gebt mir Bescheid, ich werde es dann korrigieren.
> 
> Konventionen:  
> "Text" - Rede  
> 'Text' - Gedanken
> 
> Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

‚Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot?‘ Ein paar Minuten zuvor, wachte Harry an einem unbekannten Ort auf. Ein grauer, dichter Nebel umgab ihn. Ansonsten konnte er nichts ausmachen. Dieser Ort war wie ein leerer Raum. Das letzte, an das sich der Magier erinnern konnte, war der Verbotener Wald. Er war in den Wald gegangen, um sich für die anderen zu opfern. Dann wurde er von dem gutbekannten grünen Zauber getroffen.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin froh, dich endlich persönlich zu treffen.“ sagte eine kalte und tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

Harry konnte geradeso einen Hüpfer unterdrücken und wirbelte herum. Eine riesige Kreatur stand ein paar Meter entfernt. Das Wesen war mindestens 2,5 Meter groß und mit einem schwarzer Mantel fast vollständig verhüllt. Nur die Augen waren sichtbar. Die rot glühenden Augen waren ein Indiz, dass die Kreatur eindeutig übernatürlich war. Sie strahlte eine kalte und mächtige Aura aus, die Harry beinahe überwältigte. Vor Angst riss er die Augen auf. ‚What the fuck! Was habe ich dieses Mal getan?‘ Der Magier versuchte zu antworten, aber sein Mund war trocken und seine Muskeln wollten nicht gehorchen. Das Wesen stieß ein dunkles Lachen aus.

„Ich bin Tod und du wirst mein neuer Meister sein.“

„Tod… Meister?!?!“ murmelte Harry nachdem er seine Fassung wiedererlangt hat.

„Genau, Meister. Du hast von dem Titel Meister von Tod gehört, der durch die drei Heiligtümer von Tod vergeben wird. Du wirst zu diesem Meister. Momentan, befindest du dich in einer Zwischenphase. Der Elderstab hat dich schon akzeptiert, es fehlt nur noch eine Berührung von dir. Der Transfer des Titels von deinem Vorgänger zur dir hat schon begonnen, konnte aber bisher nicht vervollständigt werden…“

„Stopp, ich möchte, dass nicht. Nimm es zurück. Ich wollte immer nur ein einfaches Leben.“

Der Tod stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus.

„Du kannst es nicht aufhalten. Es ist zu spät. Alle drei Heiligtümer haben dich als Eigentümer akzeptiert und du erfüllst die anderen Anforderungen. Manchmal ist es unmöglich seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen.“

„Was habe ich in meinem vorherigen Leben getan, um das zu verdienen?“

„Nichts! Du solltest es als Geschenk sehen… Ich würde gerne den Transfer vervollständigen. Danach kann ich dir mehrere Möglichkeiten anbieten. Konzentriere dich die Heiligtümer und rufe sie! Sie werden zu dir kommen. Während des Transfers, wirst du die Grundlagen bezüglich Meister von Tod und seine Aufgabe bekommen. Den Rest werde ich später erklären… Du solltest dem Ganzen nicht widerstehen. Es gibt keinen Ausweg bis der Titel zu deinem Nachfolger geht.“

Harry konnte schon immer Situationen gut einschätzen. Diese Fähigkeit war notwendig für das Überleben bei den Dursleys. Es war wie ein sechster Sinn. Dieser Sinn vermittelte ihm, dass er keine andere Chance hatte als mitzuspielen. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Der Magier konzentrierte sich auf seinen Tarnumhang. Es war einfach. Er hatte den Umhang in den letzten sieben Jahren so oft benutzt. Einige Momente später, erschien der Umhang in seinen Händen. Der Stein der Auferstehung und der Elderstab waren schwieriger herbeizurufen, aber nach einer Weile konnte er sich genügend auf die beiden Heiligtümer konzentrieren und sie erschienen auf dem Umhang.

„Gut gemacht. Es wird einfacher und schneller mit der Zeit. Berühre alle drei Gegenstände! Durch den Informationstransfer wirst du leichte Schmerzen erleiden. Die Stärke hängt von deiner Erfahrung mit Okkulmentik ab.“

Der junge Magier hatte in seinem kurzen Leben genügend Schmerz für mehrere Leben erlitten und fürchtete sich nicht länger davor. Er berührte die Heiligtümer ohne zu Zögern. Der Informationstransfer startete umgehend. Nach ein paar Minuten, stöhnte Harry auf und sein Geist schaltete durch die unerträglichen Schmerzen ab. 

* * *

Harry erlangte langsam sein Bewusstsein wieder. Er öffnete seinen Augen. ‚Wo bin ich. Wo ist die Horde Hippogreife, die über nicht gewalzt sind?‘ Der Magier versuchte sich aufzusetzen, realisierte aber schnell, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang seinen Kopf und verhinderte weitere Bewegungen. Ein dunkles Lachen kam von seiner rechten Seite. ‚Diese Stimme und Aura. Ich bin bei Tod. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?‘

„Ich teilte dir mit, dass es ein bisschen weh tun könnte.“

„Bastard! Wenn das leichte Schmerzen sind, möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was starke sind.“

„Ich könnte es dir zeigen.“

„Nein, nicht notwendig. Ich möchte es wirklich nicht wissen.“

„Hier ist ein Trank gegen Schmerzen. Wir haben viel zu bereden.“

Harry schaute die Phiole angeekelt an. Er hasste Tränke. Verdrießlich nahm er das Gläschen und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Er versuchte das Gebräu nicht zu schmecken, aber wie immer war der Geschmack faul und überwältigend. Der einzig gute Grund von Tränken war, dass die Wirkung umgehend einsetzte.

„Ok, ich bin bereit. Was müssen wir besprechen? Du sagtest etwas über Möglichkeiten.“

„Ja, ich kann dir drei Optionen für dein Leben anbieten. Für alle drei gilt, dass du mit 25 Jahren aufhörst zu altern bis der Titel zu deinem Nachfolger übergeht. Dein Nachfolger wird aber frühestens in 1.000 Jahren erscheinen.

Bei der ersten Option, könntest du weiter als Harry Potter leben. Ich würde dich direkt zurückschicken und du würdest im Verbotenen Wald aufwachen. Du solltest aber wissen, dass Albus Dumbledore noch am Leben ist und darauf wartet den ganzen Ruhm zu einzustreichen. Er hat einen Heiratsvertrag für Ginny und dich abgeschlossen. Der alte Sack hat den Plan, dich gefangen nehmen zu lassen, sobald der erste Erbe geboren wurde. Er würde dich der Anwendung von schwarzer Magie bezichtigen. Des Weiteren würde das Ministerium alles unterdrücken, was im Entferntesten mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat. Es wird ein Bürgerkrieg ausbrechen, der die britische Magische Welt für mindestens eine Dekade in Atem hält.“

„Ich wusste es, dieser manipulative Bastard. Ich bereue die Magische Welt je betreten zu haben.“

„Beruhige dich! Du hattest keine andere Wahl. Dumbledore hat Zauber und Tränke verwendet, um dich zum Wohle aller zu beeinflussen. Er würde es fortsetzen. Zusätzlich hat der alte Sack Teile deiner Magie und Fähigkeiten blockiert. Deswegen biete ich dir die anderen Möglichkeiten an. Ich möchte einen glücklichen und zufriedenen Meister.

Deine zweite Option ist Reinkarnation. Du würdest eine zweite Chance bekommen, dieses Mal mit einer liebevollen Familie. Deine Magie, alle Fähigkeiten und manche deiner Merkmale würden erhalten bleiben. Ich würde deine Erinnerungen von diesem Leben für die ersten paar Jahre blockieren. Mit vier Jahren, würde ich den Block sukzessive aufheben, damit du dich langsam erinnerst. Die Gefühle zu den Erinnerungen würden aber nur einen Hauch der Originalen entsprechen. Ich würde dich in deinen neuen Fähigkeiten bis zu deiner Geburt trainieren. Die dritte Option ist schlicht. Du würdest mit mir kommen und trainieren. Nach deinem Training, könntest du entscheiden.

Bevor du dich entscheidest, muss ich noch etwas klar stellen. Mit deinem aktuellen Körper wirst du nie dein volles Potenzial erreichen. Der Horkrux und die Blockaden haben Narben hinterlassen und deine Magie konnte sich nicht vollständig und richtig entwickeln. Die Narben werden das auch in Zukunft verhindern. Als Voldemort dich vor 16 Jahre umbringen wollte, erwachte eine Kraft in dir, die Flamme des Todeswillens genannt wird. Deine Magie und Flammen retteten dein Leben und schleuderten den Todesfluch zurück zu Voldemort.

Die Flammen des Todeswillens sind eine Energieform, die von deiner Lebenskraft gespeist werden. Sie ist eng mit deiner Seele verflochten. Deine Seele ist aber durch den Horkrux vernarbt. Er hat die Eigenschaft deiner Flammen verzerrt. Durch die Reinkarnation könnten jegliche Narben an deiner Seele und Magie entfernt werden und du könntest dein volles Potenzial erreichen.“

„Auf Basis deiner Erklärungen komme ich zu dem Entschluss, dass es nur eine realistische Möglichkeit gibt.“

„Ich habe dir drei angeboten.“ grinste Tod süffisant, „Die Möglichkeit zu wählen, war dir immer sehr wichtig.“

„Was auch immer. Ich habe noch nie etwas von Flammen des Todstillen gehört. Könntest du sie ausführlicher beschreiben.“

„Es gibt zwei Kategorien die Sieben Flammen des Himmels und die Sieben Flammen der Erde. Jede Flamme besitzt eine besondere Eigenschaft. Die Sieben Flammen des Himmels sind die verbreitetsten. Folgende Flammen werden zugeordnet: Himmel mit Harmonie; Sturm mit Degeneration; Regen mit Stille; Sonne mit Aktivierung; Blitz mit Erstarren; Wolken mit Ausbreitung und Nebel mit Aufbau. Du hast die Flammen des Himmels, die seltensten in der Kategorie. Diese Flammen ziehen Personen mit den anderen Flammen an. Das ultimative Ziel eines aktiven Flammenbenutzers ist die Harmonisierung mit einem Himmel. Der Himmel ist gleichbedeutend mit Heimat und wird mit allen Mitteln beschützt. Für weitere Informationen, solltest du das Wissen, das du als Meister des Todes erhalten hast, durchforsten.“

„Lass mich raten, meine Flammen wurden so verzerrt, dass sie eher Disharmonie ausstrahlen. Deswegen waren andere Leute immer schnell dabei mich zu hassen.“

„Korrekt.“

„Das kann nicht geändert werden, oder?“

„Korrekt.“

„Wie schon gesagt, es gibt nur eine realistische Option. Wie auch immer, die erste Möglichkeit ist außer Frage. Diese hinterhältigen Bastarde können ihre hausgemachten Probleme selbst lösen. Ich habe genügend für diese unwürdigen Blutsauger geopfert… Ich wähle die Reinkarnation. Es wäre schön eine liebevolle Familie sowie einen gesunden und narbenfreien Körper zu haben.“

„Ok, dann komm!“


	2. Ein Neues Leben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Konventionen:**  
>  „Text" - Rede  
> ‚Text' - Gedanken
> 
>  Viel Spaß beim Kapitel.

Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag. Nana Sawada saß auf der Couch und streichelte ihren riesigen Babybauch. Die Wehen konnten nun jeden Tag einsetzen. Iemitsu war vor einer Woche wiederabgefahren, obwohl sie hochschwanger war und seine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Sie seufzte, so hatte sich ihre Ehe nicht vorgestellt. Sie wollte ihr Leben mit ihren Ehemann teilen. Nana liebte ihn mit ganzen Herzen. Doch seit ihren Flitterwochen vor neun Monaten, hatte sie ihn nur für eine Woche gesehen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als er vor zwei Wochen angekommen war. Irrtümlicherweise hatte sie geglaubt, dass er für die Geburt bleiben und helfen würde. Aber ihr Mann war ohne triftigen Grund wieder abgereist. Jetzt war sie niedergeschlagen und hatte Probleme sich zu motivieren etwas zu tun. Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz und ihre Fruchtblase platzte. Glücklicherweise, hatte sie das Telefon neben sich gelegt. Sie nahm es und rief ihren Nachbar an.

„Nana-chan, ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Sal-niisan, bitte komm rüber. Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt.“ stöhnte Nana.

„Ok, bleibe ruhig. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Zwanzig Minuten später, kamen die beiden am Krankenhaus an. Eine Krankenschwester wartete schon mit einem Rollstuhl auf sie. Sal half Nana in den Rollstuhl und hielt ihre Hand auf dem Weg zum Kreißsaal.

„Bitte bleib bei mir, Sal-niisan. Ich habe Angst und möchte nicht alleine sein. Iemitsu wird nicht kommen.“

Sie schaute ihn mit tränenreichen Augen an. Sal lächelte sie traurig an und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Natürlich, niemand sollte bei einer Geburt alleine sein. Und du bist wie eine kleine Schwester für.“

Mehrere Stunden später, erklungen im Kreißsaal die Schreie von zwei Neugeborenen. Nana war total erschöpft von der Geburt der Zwillinge, aber hatte noch genügend Energie zu lächeln. Die Krankenschwester übergab ihr ein Baby mit dem Kommentar, dass es ihr Erstgeborener wäre. Die frischgebackene Mutter schaute sich den kleinen Jungen genau an, um sich alles einzuprägen.

„Willkommen in der Familie Tsunayoshi.“ murmelte Nana und küsste seine Stirn.

Sal nahm ihr Tsunayoshi ab und begrüßte ihn. Die Krankenschwester reichte ihr den zweiten Jungen. Wie zuvor, prägte sich Nana alles an ihm ein. Sie entdeckte eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf seiner Stirn.

„Willkommen in der Familie Raidon.“ murmelte Nana und küsste die Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

Danach schlief sie zufrieden mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ein. Sal nahm ihr das zweite Baby ab und begrüßte auch ihn. Er war glücklich, dass es keine Komplikationen gegeben hatte. Die nächsten Monate würden für Nana ohne Iemitsu stressig werden. Aber er würde ihr soviel wie möglich helfen.

* * *

 

Wie vorhergesehen, waren die nächsten Monate hektisch und anstrengend für die junge Mutter. Aber nach sechs Monaten beruhigte sich alles ein wenig und sie hatte Zeit ein bisschen durchzuatmen. Nana saß auf der Couch und beobachtete ihre kleinen Jungs im Laufstall spielen. Sie liebte es den beiden beim Spielen zuzuschauen. Die Zwillinge sahen bis auf die Haar- und Augenfarbe identisch aus. Tsuna hatte braune Haare und Honigbraune Augen. Raidon hatte rabenschwarze Haare und jadegrüne Augen.

Nana hatte sich vor einigen Monaten entschieden, sich ausschließlich auf die Zwillinge zu konzentrieren. Iemitsu war seit der Geburt nicht nach Hause gekommen. Sie hatte mehrfach versucht ihn anzurufen, konnte ihn aber nie erreichen. Er hatte zwar zurückgerufen, aber seit dem einen Anruf, gab es keinen Kontakt. Abgesehen von diesen albernen monatlichen Postkarten. Ohne Sal, hätte sie es nie geschafft. Die Haustür schloss sich und sie riss sich von ihren schwarzen Gedanken.

„Nana-chan, ist alles Ok?“ fragte Sal, der einen Meter von ihr entfernt stand.

„Mir geht es gut.“ antwortete Nana mit einem gezwungenem Lächeln.

Sie konnten ihn aber nicht zum Narren halten. Er schaute sie betrübt an. Sal setzte sich neben sie und hob sie in seinen Schoss, um sie in die Arme nehmen zu können. Die letzten Monate musste er sich zusammenreißen, den Bastard Iemitsu nicht umzubringen. Nana schmiegte sich an seine Brust und fing an zu weinen. Sal rieb ihren Rücken, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Alles wird gut werden. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, kleine Schwester.“

Solche Zusammenbrüche waren die letzten Monate üblich, mindestens zweimal pro Woche bekam er einen mit. Es schmerzte ihn, seinen kleinen Sonnenschein so zu sehen, aber das waren die ersten Schritte für ihre Heilung.

* * *

 

Nana war nervös. Sie hatte heute Morgen eine Nachricht von ihrem *hust* Ehemann *hust* bekommen, dass er heute Abend nach Hause kommen würde. Er sollte jetzt jede Minute ankommen. Sie hatte ihn seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen. Sie konnte seine Anrufe an einer Hand abzählen. Sal nahm die Zwillinge mit zu seinem Haus, um auf sie aufzupassen. Die beiden Kinder sollten nicht anwesend sein, falls es zu einem Konflikt kam. Die Haustür öffnete sich. ‚Ich bin stark genug. Ich kann ihn konfrontieren.‘ dachte sie und wiederholte es als Mantra in ihrem Kopf.

„Nana-chan, ich bin zurück.“

Nana bewegte sich nicht und blieb sitzen. Iemitsu lief an dem Wohnzimmer vorbei zur Küche. Aber es war niemand in dort.

„Nana-chan, ich bin zu Hause. Wo bist du?“

Sie reagierte wieder nicht. Iemitsu kam in das Wohnzimmer und runzelte die Stirn. So hatte sich seine Frau noch nie verhalten. Normalerweise, würde sie in der Küche auf ihn warten mit hausgemachten Essen.

„Nana-chan, ich bin wieder zurück. Ich habe Hunger. Wo ist das Essen?“

„Ich habe dich das erste Mal gehört. Es gibt kein Essen. I hatte Besseres zu tun, als für dich zu kochen.“

„Was ist wichtiger?“

„Sich um die Zwillinge zu kümmern, zum Beispiel. Du hättest mich früher informieren können, heute Morgen war zu kurzfristig.“

„Wo sind die Zwillinge?“

„Nicht hier. Bevor du sie sehen kannst, müssen wir noch verschiedene Dinge klären.“

„Nana, das sind meine Kinder…“

„Nein! Sie kennen dich nicht. Die Zwillinge sind fast drei und sie haben dich noch nie gesehen. Du hast weder an ihren Geburtstag noch an irgendwelchen Feiertagen angerufen. Du hast keine Rechte. Wie lange wirst du dieses Mal bleiben?“

„Eine Woche.“

„Eine Woche“ schnaubte Nana, „Lass mich raten, dass nächste Mal wirst du wieder erst in drei Jahren kommen. Du wirst sie nicht sehen.“

„Warum? Ich habe Rechte!“

„Weil ich sie trösten muss, wenn du wieder abreist. Sie werden es nicht verstehen, warum ihr Vater sie zurücklässt. Im schlimmsten Fall denken sie, dass es ihre Schuld sei. Ich werde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen… Hier sind ein paar Bilder von ihnen. Ich habe dein Wunsch erfüllt, du hast sie gesehen.“

Iemitsu’s Handy find an zu läuten. Er schaute sie entschuldigend an and verließ den Raum. Nana schnaubte. ‚Natürlich, eine Woche. I wette, dass er gleich wieder weg muss.‘ Einige Minuten später kam er wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

„Entschuldige, ich muss aber wieder zurück. Es sind bei der Arbeit ein paar ernsthafte Probleme aufgetreten. Wir werden das nächste Mal weiterreden.“

„Ok, bis zum nächsten Mal.“

Iemitsu verließ das Haus. Nana brach auf der Couch zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Sal und hob sie in seinen Schoss, um sie zu trösten.

„Warum liebe ich Inns sehr? Nach allem was er getan oder besser nicht getan hat.“

Sie schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Sal küsste ihre Stirn.

„Hast du je von Flammen des Todeswillens gehört?“

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Ich denke, ich habe schon mal etwas davon gehört. Mama erwähnte die Flammen, als ich ein Teenager war.“

Sal hielt seine Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. Einige Momente später, erschien ein kleiner Feuerball mit Indigo Flammen.

„Hast du solche Flammen schon mal gesehen? Andere Farben sind möglich.“

Sie schaute die Flammen wie hypnotisiert an und ihre Augen verloren den Fokus.

„Ja, als Teenager. Ich entzündete gelbe Flammen und bra… brachte jemanden, der mich angriff, um. Meine Mutter fand mich und erklärte mir die Flammen des Todeswillens. Ich konnte aber nicht ertragen, dass ich jemanden umgebracht habe. Ich verdrängte alles.“

Sal streichelte ihre Wange.

„Alles wird gut. Dir geht es gut. Komm zurück!“

Nana schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du hast deine Flammen verdrängt, sie sind aber noch aktiv. Iemitsu hat auch aktive Flammen. Er hat Himmelsflammen mit der Eigenschaft Harmonie. Personen mit anderen Flammentypen wie Nebel wie ich oder Sonne wie du, werden von Himmelsflammen angezogen. Wir wollen mit einem Himmel harmonisieren, was dem Finden einer Heimat entspricht.“

E schaute sie an und bemerkte, das sie verstand.

„Ich vermute, dass ein großer Teil seiner Anziehungskraft mit seinen Flammen zu tun hat. Meiner Meinung nach, benutzt er es bewusst. Da er einerseits weiß, dass du flammenaktiv bist und andererseits weiß er über die Anziehungskraft Bescheid. Entschuldige, aber ich konnte keine eindeutige Antwort abgeben, bevor ich ihn nicht getroffenen habe.“

„Du hast keine Schuld daran. Ich verstehe es jetzt. Danke, onii-san.“

Nana stand auf und wischte die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht. Sal lächelte sie an.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung. Komm, Lu-chan hat Abendessen vorbereitet.“


	3. Auftritt der Tutoren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konventionen:  
> „Text" - Rede  
> ‚Text' - Gedanken
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Kapitel.

Über die nächsten Monate, beschrieb Sal die Flammen des Todeswillens detaillierter zu Nana und lehrte ihr sie zu kontrollieren. Mit dem tieferen Verständnis, konnte sie ihre Gefühle und ihre Instinkte separieren. Sal hatte Rechte behalten. Ein großer Teil ihrer Anziehungskraft zu Iemitsu basierte auf den Instinkten durch ihre Flammen. Nana überdachte ihre Ehe und beschloss sich für die Scheidung. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie ihren Ehemann nicht kontaktieren konnte. Sie würde aber alles für seinen nächsten Besuch vorbereiten.

Nana war die folgenden Monate ruhelos. Sie musste unbedingt einen Job finden, um sich von ihrem Mann unabhängig zu machen. Aber was für ein Job? Auf der einen Seite, war sie so dumm gewesen, Iemitsu direkt nach der weiterführende Schule zu heiraten. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte sie die Zwillinge und wollte Zeit für sie haben. Sal hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass Nana zu ihm kommen würde, schritt aber schließlich ein.

„Nana-chan, was ist das Problem? Die letzten Wochen über warst du ruhelos.“

Die junge Mutter schaute ihn verlegen an.

„Ich bin wie immer ein offenes Buch für dich. I brauche einen Job. Aber was für einen?“

„Ahhh, Lu-chan und ich haben das schon erwartet. Wir haben das Thema schon ein bisschen diskutiert und haben eine Idee und einen Vorschlag für dich. Wie würde Kinderbetreuung klingen? Du liebst Kinder und sie dich. Du müsstest ein paar Kurse absolvieren, dass sollte aber kein Problem darstellen.“

„Das wäre fantastisch. I muss los und mehr Informationen zusammentragen.“

Nana wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Sal gestoppt.

„Stopp, stopp. I war noch nicht fertig. Das war unsere Idee, ich habe dir noch nicht unser Angebot gesagt. Lu-chan und ich planen schon seit langem ein neues Haus zu bauen. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir in die Pläne Platz für die Kinderbetreuung berücksichtigen?“

„Ich habe aber nicht genug Geld dafür.“

„Hush, ich habe genug Geld für mehrere Leben. Ich möchte meine kleine Schwester verwöhnen. Würdest du gerne die Kinderbetreuung zu Hause betreiben?“

Nana nickte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Gut, dann werde wir es so machen. Wir können es zusammen mit Lu-chan planen.“

Tsuna rannte mit einem tränennassen Gesicht in das Wohnzimmer.

„Mami, Mami. Raidon wirft sich im Schlaf hin und her und wimmert. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufwecken.“

Beide Erwachsene standen auf and liefen zu dem kleinen Jungen. Sal beugte sich nach unten und hob ihn hoch.

„Dann lass uns mal nachschauen, Bambi.“

* * *

Raidon wachte auf einer Wiese auf. Er war alleine. ‚Wo bin ich? Wo sind Tsuna und Mami?‘ Der kleine Junge stand auf, um seine Familie zu suchen.

„Hallo kleiner Meister. Alles Gute zu deinem vierten Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine super Feier.“ sagte eine dunkle Stimme.

Raidon drehte sich um sich selbst, um die Person zu finden, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

„Wer bist du? Und wo bist du?“

„Ich werde jetzt rauskommen. Bitte erschrecke nicht. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“

Eine riesige Gestalt erschien ein paar Meter vor ihm. Die Kreatur saß und beobachte ihn mit rot glühenden Augen.

„Komm zu mir, Kleiner. Es ist einfacher, es dir zu zeigen.“

Raidon lief nach ein paar Momenten vorsichtig zu der Gestalt, er war schon immer der mutigere Zwilling.

„Ich bin der Tod und du bist mein Meister, Kleiner. Die Zeit, sich wieder zu erinnern, ist gekommen.“

Derweilen streckte Tod seine Hände aus und berührte Raidons Schläfen. Er änderte den Block für die Erinnerungen so, dass er sich über die nächsten Jahre hinweg auflöst. Weiterhin sortierte er die Erinnerungen anhand der Priorität.

„Alles ist eingerichtet. Du wirst dich allmählich an dein vorheriges Leben und deine Aufgabe als mein Meister erinnern. Ich möchte dir noch jemanden vorstellen, der dir mit der Verarbeitung deiner Erinnerungen helfen wird.“

Neben dem Duo erschien ein Mann. Raidon schreckte auf und blickte die neue Person an. Der junge Mann hatte viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Tsuna und ihm, hatte aber blonde Haare und orange Augen.

„Kleiner Meister, das ist Sawada Ieyasu, dein Urahn. Ieyasu, das ist Sawada Raidon, dein Nachkomme.

Ieyasu lächelte ihn gutmütig an.

„Hallo Rai-chan. Du kannst mich ojiisan nennen.“

Dieser Mann zog Raidon an. Der kleine Junge lächelte zaghaft zurück.

„Es ist schön dich kennen zu lernen, ojiisan.“

Er lief zu Ieyasu und streckte die Hände für eine Umarmung aus. Der Mann beugte sich runter und hob seinen Nachkommen auf. Raidon kuschelte sich an die Brust. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und langsam glitt er ins Reich der Träume.

„Ich werde dich morgen Nacht wiedersehen, Rai-chan. Schlaf gut.“

* * *

Raidon schlich sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Haus, um Sal-ojisan zu besuchen. Er hatte den Zwillingen Kuchen versprochen und der Junge wollte nicht länger warten. Es war Tsunas Pech, wenn er zu lange schlief. Als er sich dem Haus näherte, hatte er eine Vorahnung, dass etwas passieren würde, konnte aber nicht ausmachen was. Etwas würde passieren, aber etwas Gutes. Die Haustür öffnete sich, als Raidon den halben Weg hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sein Blick traf leuchtend blau Augen und plötzlich konnte er sich wieder erinnern.

 

_Rückblende_

_Harry und Tod erschienen in der Diele einer Villa. Ein Mann in dunklen Roben und langem weißen Zauberstecken wartete schon auf sie._

_„Harry, lass mich dir dein Vorgänger Salazar Slytherin vorstellen. Salazar, das ist Harry Potter.“_

_Der junge Magier schnappte geschockt nach Luft und inspizierte Salazar mit großen Augen. Der Mann war mindestens 1,80 m mit kräftigem Körperbau. Seine schokoladenbraunen Haare waren zu einem tiefem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Leuchtend blaue Augen observierten ihn aufmerksam. Salazar wirkte nicht älter als 28 Jahre._

_„Salazar Slytherin wie in einer der Gründer von Hogwarts?“_

_Salazar lächelte ihm gutmütig an._

_„Genau, der. Ich bin einer der Gründer von Hogwarts.“_

_Der Mann beobachtete Harry mit Bedacht, während er langsam zu ihm lief. Er hob bedächtig seine Arme, um Harry Zeit zu geben der Umarmung auszuweichen oder sich darauf einzurichten. Der junge Magier blieb stehen, er war zu geschockt und verwirrt. Als die Arme ihn umschlungen, erstarrte er kurz, entspannte sich aber schnell. Es fühlte sich gut an, nicht so unbeholfen wie Hermines oder knochenbrechend wie Fr. Weasleys._

_„Es tut mir so leid. Ich durfte dir nicht helfen. Laut Tod, hätte ich die komplette Dimension zerstören können, wenn ich das Leben meines Nachfolgers beeinflusst hätte. Tod musste mich mehrmals bändigen, ansonsten hätte ich längst die Dursleys, Voldemort und Dumbledore getötet. Nach deinem vierten Schuljahr, lief ich fast Amok. Tod verhinderte es und sperrte mich hier, in seiner Villa, ein. Ich litt mit dir jeden Schritt deines Lebens. Von nun an kann und werde ich dich mit meinem Leben beschützen.“ murmelte Salazar._

_Harry schmiegte sich an die warme Brust. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen in Salazars Armen. Die Worte zerstörten allmählich seine Mauern, hohe und solide Mauern, errichtet um sich zu schützen. Als die Mauern schließlich in sich zusammenfielen, fing er an zu weinen. Tränen, die er seit Jahren aufgestaut hatte, strömten über sein Gesicht. Salazar rieb sanft seinen Rücken, um ihn zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Nach einer langen Zeit, die sich zwar nach Stunden anfühlte, aber nur Minuten sein konnten, versiegten Harrys Tränen. Er schaute auf und sein Blick traf den von Salazar. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er konnte die Erschaffung einer Bindung zueinander spüren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, Harrys in Furcht und Salazars in Verständnis._

_„Das war schnell.“ Tod lachte leise hinter den beiden. Er hatte den kompletten Austausch beobachtet und war über die Entwicklung erfreut._

_„Was ist gerade passiert?“_

_„Das war die Harmonisierung eines Himmels mit einem seiner Wächter, kleiner Meister. Normalerweise dauert es Monate oder Jahre, um ein tiefes Verständnis füreinander zu bekommen. Aber manchmal, sind zwei hochgradig kompatibel miteinander und die Bindung wird innerhalb von Minuten erzeugt.“_

_Ende Rückblende_

„Sal-ojisan!“ rief Raidon und rannte zu Salazar. Er schlang seine kleinen Arme um Salazars Beine und klammerte sich fest. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, dich wieder zu erkennen.“ murmelte er.

Salazar beugte sich nach untern und hob den Jungen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Bindung schnappte wieder an seinen Platz. Er küsste die Stirn seines kleinen Himmels, um ihn zu beruhigen und zu trösten.

„Rai-chan, es ist in Ordnung. I wusste von Anfang an, dass du mich zuerst nicht erkennen würdest. Es war genug, dir Nahe zu sein.“

Er lächelte Raidon an. ‚Sein Himmel war wieder zurück, wo er hingehörte.‘ Das Kind lächelte zurück und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes. Er würde die nächsten paar Stunden nicht los lassen. Beide benötigten die Nähe, um sich gegenseitig zu beruhigen und die Bindung zu stabilisieren. Im Hintergrund stand eine kleine blonde Hexe und lächelte. Sie beobachtete das Duo verträumt. Die Hexe war glücklich darüber, ihren Liebhaber und ihren ehemaligen Freund zufrieden zu sehen. Bald würde er auch sie wiedererkennen. Sie würde ihnen aber momentan Zeit alleine gewähren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe einen neuen Teil zu der Serie hinzugefügt, der die Ausschnitte enthält. Ich habe das folgende Kapitel der Ausschnitte zu diesem Kapitel zugewiesen:
> 
>  [Ausschnitte - Die Geschichte von Salazar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6641824/chapters/15194776)


End file.
